Radio frequency wireless communication between two wireless communication devices involves certain challenges associated with the conditions of the over-the-air wireless channel between the two devices. For applications where the information to be transmitted requires a relatively high transmission rate and the devices may be moving with respect to each other, it is important that each device on the link be able to compute accurate information representing the current conditions of the channel.
One technique that has been in use in wireless communication systems is to include pilot signals in the transmissions between devices. Generally, the channel information can be estimated based on the pilot signals if there are sufficient number of pilot signals in a transmission. However, in certain practical applications, there is limited availability for pilot signals. Moreover, for certain applications, the transmissions are relatively short in time duration, making it challenging to accurately estimate the channel conditions.
There is room for improving channel estimation in wireless communication devices, and in particular, to make channel estimation more dynamically adaptable to changing conditions of the wireless channel.